one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fifth Brother vs Raiden EX STAGE
The Fifth Brother vs Raiden EX STAGE Intro Fifth Brother vs Raiden is ZombieSlayer23's 11th EX STAGE OMM staring Fifth Brother from Star Wars Rebels vs Raiden from Metal Gear. 2 deadly fighters with sharp weapons fight to the death! May the best deadly sharp wielding weapon fighter win! It's Star Wars Rebels vs Metal Gear! ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Takes Place: Ending of Star Wars Rebels Twilight of the Apprentice AHHHHHH! The Seventh Sister slipped out of Darth Maul's force grab, and fell to the ground dead. Maul then walked over to Ezra. Maul: Next time you fail, their will be serious punishments... Ezra looked at Maul with sadness and ran to Kanan and Ahsoka. Kanan and Ahsoka were dueling The Fifth Brother. Fifth swung deadly blows at both the jedi, but saw Maul running after him. Fifth looked in fear as he was stabbed in the chest and fell to the ground. Fifth woke up. He was alive! Or... in some other place??? Fifth saw many dead people he was known before. This must be some kind of place where people come when they die??? Fifth saw someone with a sharp weapon trying to kill Fifth's mother. Raiden: Where is he??? Fifth's Mom: He is still alive! Raiden: WHERE IS HE! Fifth forced his lightsaber into his hands and leaped at Raiden. Raiden turned around just in time to leap backwards and grab his sword. Raiden: HAHAHA their you are. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! FIGHT! The Fifth Brother quickly force pulled Raiden and punched him in the gut, and with one kick Raiden was sent slamming into a tree. Raiden unleashed his sword and drove it into The Fifth Brother's lightsaber. The 2 weapons clashed together for some time, until The Fifth Brother turned his lightsaber into 2. The lightsaber then spun wildly around, cutting up Raiden's sword. Raiden drove his sword into the arm of Fifth Brother and let out a series of cuts and kicks. After the series, The Fifth Brother was sent slamming into the ground and quickly started to force choke Raiden. As Raiden was lifted into the air, he reached for an electricity source. He crushed it, absorbing the power. The Fifth Brother quickly stabbed Raiden in the chest, but Raiden quickly healed thanks to the electricity and went for the kill. The Fifth Brother was shocked; he quickly leaped into the air and drove his lightsaber into the chest of Raiden multiple times. Raiden just smirked and landed a hard punch in The Fifth Brother's face. The Fifth Brother was sent blasting backwards. Before he knew it Raiden has stabbed him in the spine with his sword. The Fifth Brother roared in pain and anger as he unleashed his lightsaber and sliced Raiden all over the place. Raiden's electricity started to wore off. The Fifth Brother was about to make the finishing blow. He tripped Raiden and force slammed him into the ceiling. The Fifth Brother then quickly decapitated Raiden and started slicing his head into multiple pieces. With one final force, Raiden's head split into 56 pieces. K.O!!!!!! The Fifth Brother dropped to the floor as he pulled the sword out of his spine. He roared one last time before he was healed by Harry Potter. Harry Potter: Hopefully this is not another trick! Hopefully I have healed the right person this time! Hermione had to revive me last time but- The Fifth Brother quickly decapitated Harry and ran off. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... The Fifth Brother!!!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees